Patrick Jr. and Pals
Patrick Jr. and Pals is a spin-off based off the SpongeBob Fanon series, starring the character of Patrick Jr. (obviously). It's airdate is set to premiere in March 4, 2118. About the series It follows the life of Patrick Jr. and his new group of friends he found in another city. Most episodes not solely involves about him, but other characters as well. Their adventures can range from: their usual lives, crazy encounters, solving mysteries or just having fun in Patrick Jr. way! Patrick Jr. finds his first love interest here, as well as they meet with an rivalry gang, who refers themselves as the 'Fishy Flakers'. Characters Main Characters The Gang * Patrick Jr. * SpongeBob SquarePants Jr. * Maxwell Tentacles * Mr. Krabs' nephews * Patricia Jr. (his first love interest) * Gary II (or Gary the Second) (the gang's mascot) * Sandy Jr. (introduced since Season 5) 'The Fishy Flakers' * Gabby Goldfish * Cody the Cod * Sheldon the Shark * Quadruplet lobsters (two of them are adopted) * Lady in Teal's daughter * Snookiems II (their mascot, according to LITJR) Secondary Characters * Patrick Star * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Mrs. Puff * Sheldon Plankton * TBA Minor Characters * Pearl Krabs * Karen Plankton * Larry the Lobster * Bikini Bottomites * Albert the Albatross * TBA Series Overview Episode List Season 1 (2118) Season 2 (2118-2119) Season 3 (2119-2120) Season 4 (2120-2121) Season 5 (2121-2122) Season 6 (2122-2123) Season 7 (2123-2125) Channels it will air on If you wants this series to air on your channel, feel free to add it here: *Solar Central *Fallen Falcon TV *Cartoony And Crazy! * * Rules Here are a few rules you must follow in this series: *The title card must use the 'Krabby Patty' font and the text always should be left centered, to keep consistency. *The font must be in white. Sole exceptions are on special episodes, or when the background would otherwise makes harder to read it (for example, a background with brighter elements). *Whevener you add your TC, renember to center them and set their length in 130x130px, for consistency's sake. *The size of the TC's text should be 72 and their background sizes should be at least 640x480. **If you don't know how to do those things above, just look at the TCs i did. *Do not mess up with the airdate schedule. They have an airing order, which is Sunday. Sole exceptions are on Holiday specials. *If you could, try to not repeat previous episode plots too much, or make unneeded sequels. *Be creative on the plots you write. **Just like in their titles too. ***As well as in the title cards you put. The background for them does not always need to be an blank title\time card from the real series, you can also add a image related to the episode's theme, like i do. Critical Reception You could put here what do you think of this series. Just don't forget your signature plz. *Patrick Junior and Pals! is a hilarious, great, and awesome show! 10/10 ~Koopers Joopsers * * * * Trivia * Patrick Jr. is (most of the time) refered as 'PJR' in this series. * Episode 5 of Season 2 is the first one to not be broadcast on the usual Sunday. Instead, it was on a Tuesday. * The concept of this series similar to that of and . Category:2018 Category:Daniloeverton Category:Spin-Offs Category:Upcoming